Una vez más
by Lolly Sweet
Summary: Una vez más, se dejo caer en un profundo amor hacia su capitán. Una vez más, es lastimada por su capitán. Sin embargo, por esta vez pueden ser sus sentimientos correspondidos ¿Verdad? / Traducción "Again" de Kazue Ichimaru


De nuevo! xD al igual que el titulo de la historia me ven traduciendo un fic al español de _HiraMori_ ~ Me gusta como suena de verdad! *_* ...

Esta traducción no lo hago sola, mi amiga me ayudo a traducirlo, así que los créditos también son para mi amiga Rochii ~ gracias loca! deberías crearte una cuenta aquí ya te lo dije.. e.e

Me siento muy feliz de ser la primera en que trae fics al español de este par xD (aunque se trate de traducciones no echas por mi xD) espero que pronto hayan mas personas shippeando con ellos dos :) Bueno, esta historia es corta, así que realmente espero que lo disfruten. Lo tenía guardado desde junio del año pasado, cuando mi amiga me lo entrego haha lo encontré guardado en un rincón de mi celular ! que distraida soy..por no decir idiota TT~TT ...

Bueno, ya dejo de hablar! e.e

 **Datos**

 **Autor** : Kazue Ichimaru

 **FF Id** : 4428901

 **Titulo del fic** : Again

 **Género** : Romance

* * *

 **UNA VEZ MÁS**

* * *

Hoy la Sociedad de almas estaba en paz cuando en la 5ta División, o más exactamente, en la oficina del Capitán y teniente parecían estar tranquilos. Ella prestaba atención a las hebras de cabello rubios que caían sobre el haori blanco. Él estaba ocupado haciendo el papeleo, los mechones de su cabello caían sobre ambas mejillas.

"Momo-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo en mi cara? - preguntó, mientra se sacudió un poco de ensueño.

"N-no nada, Capitán Hirako" Ella respondió con nerviosismo. Avergonzada porque llamó la atención de su capitán.

"Oh, vale" Miro hacia abajo volviendo a trabajar en el papeleo.

No sabe desde cuándo, pero siempre actuaba nerviosa cuando él la miraba fijamente, y se avergonzaba cuando oía su nombre o también quería gritar de felicidad cuando su capitán se acercaba a ella.

Una vez más, volvió a enamorarse de su capitán, Momo Hinamori

 **: : :**

 **: : :**

 **: : :**

Las personas decían que no iba a ser fácil familiarizarse con su nuevo capitán. Gracias a él, Shinji Hirako, que tiene una personalidad muy distinta con el ex-capitán de la 5ta división Aizen Sousuke. Él era antes el ex-capitán de Aizen en esa misma división hace unos cientos de años. Ah! y por no olvidar, que él también es un Visored hasta el día de hoy. Imagina, que desconcertada estaba ella cuando lo conoció. Incluyendo además la sorpresa de los otros capitanes en la sociedad de almas.

Pero eso desapareció cuando los cerezos cayeron con gracia, en el patio trasero de los cuarteles de la 5ta división, cuando lo conoció. Al principio solo eran las presentaciones habituales, luego relatos de historias que se contaban entre ellos . Resulto que él era una persona alegre y sociable, se le hacia fácil sentirse cómoda cerca de él.

"¡Ya! como una teniente tan bonita como tu, que no se dejo caer por ningún hombre. Especialmente cuando ese maldito de Aizen, te dejo como si fueras nada! ¿Esta sola? sabes hay muchos hombres, como...¿Yo, por ejemplo? Hahahaha" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hahaha, Capitán Hirako, no soy bonita" dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Para ella fue la primera vez que un hombre le decía algo así.

De alguna manera, le hablo sobre sus secretos más íntimos acerca de Aizen -Su ex capitán-. De hecho, era porque simplemente no se sentía cómoda en contarle todas estas cosas a alguna de sus amigas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. ¿Por que le cuenta todo esto a una persona que apenas conoce? Eso también la confundió. Al parecer encontró un buen amigo.

Shinji Hirako es realmente interesante.

 **: : :**

 **: : :**

 **: : :**

"Capitán Hirako, por favor no escriba en los documentos con las letras al revés! no puedo leerlo a menos que este frente a un espejo!" le dijo Hinamori.

"¿Eh? lo escribí al revés? ¿En serio?" Pregunto su capitán mientras bajaba el volumen de su música de jazz favorita.

"Si!"

"Ah, no me di cuenta..." respondió él, rascándose el cuello con una sonrisa inocente.

"Capitán Hirako, se lo ruego, por favor. Puede ser más serio, como lo era el Capitán Aizen. " Dijo muy enojada. Señalando cada error con la mano, luego ella vio como la cara de su capitán fue cambiando.

De repente, la música dejó de oírse, Shinji estaba molesto. Él miro con una mirada inusual a ella. "Hinamori.. ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?, no me gusta que me comparen con los demás. Especialmente con ese maldito de Aizen." le reprocho, haciendo que ella se encoja de hombros.

"S-si" Realmente, no pudo decir nada mas que eso. Su mirada era siniestras, de una manera punzante y aguda. Oh, ella estaba en un gran problema.

"Bueno, espero que no vuelva a repetirse!." Dijo mientras salía, dando unos pasos. Pero en un momento inesperado estaba justo al lado de ella, y le susurró. "Pero si te diste cuenta o no, has mencionada a Aizen como 'Capitán Aizen', fue decepcionante. Pensé que lo habías olvidado." Dijo mientras comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Ella levanto su rostro conmocionada. Algo dentro de ella le dio la valentía de tirar del haori blanco que llevaba el capitán de la quinta división.

"Capitán Hirako...Lo siento."

Shinji la miro sorprendido. Pero ella no lo pudo verlo ya que su rostro estaba inclinado al suelo.

"¿Por que te disculpas?" dijo con un tono frío, que la asustó.

"Capitán Hirako usted está enojado porque yo.." Respondió mientras lentamente levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

"No estoy enojado. De todos modos, me voy por un tiempo." dijo mientras lentamente se fue quitando su haori para luego arrojarlo. Antes de irse, no le importo nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera y se marcho cerrándola tras él.

Sus ojos quedaron destrozados, repentinamente sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lagrimas, mientras termino por desplomarse en el suelo.

"No se enoje.." dijo sin dejar de limpiar las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

Una vez más, ella está siendo lastimada por su capitán, Hinamori Momo.

 **: : :**

 **: : :**

 **: : :**

Había una densa nube negra sobre la sociedad de almas. Parecía que pronto iría a llover allí. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella continuo caminando hasta sentarse en un pequeño puente que pasaba a través de una zanja lo suficientemente grande, cerca de las entradas del cuartel trece.

Raras veces las personas pasaban por ese puente, a excepción del capitán, que a menudo iba pero como estaba débil,y dado que en un día así era imposible ir, ya que había recaído nuevamente enfermo. Por otra parte, ya estaba oscureciendo, nadie la había visto. Ella había escondido su reiatsu para que nadie pudiese encontrarla.

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Sus lagrimas se confundían con el agua de lluvia. Ella miraba sin expresión. Recordó tiempo atrás Uh, realmente ¿Cuántas veces había llorado?.

Su mente la derivo en unos recuerdos, cuando Shinji le había colocado encima su haori blanco porque ella se quedo dormida cansada de realizar sus trabajos con el papeleo.

 _("Te puse mi haori para que no cojas un resfriado, Momo-chan.")_ Shinji solo sonrió. Y ella al despertar, su corazón había dado saltos de alegría.

¡Oh! cuando trato de cortarse el cabello. No pudo olvidarse de Shinji, como se había divertido en ese momento. Él se había ido orgullo con uno de sus amigos Visored, el capitán Muguruma. Que por desgracia, había elegido a la persona equivocada, que como resultado termino con un desastre en su cabellera. ( _"¿Qué te han hecho?, dese prisa y vaya a cambiarse ese pelo, pareces una mujer Shinji!")_

Oh! oh! recordó cuando fue obligada a escuchar su música de jazz favorita del mundo real, escuchándola por medio de unos auriculares. Se acordó de como se había enfurecido Shinji, cuando le contó que Aizen había oído su música y dijo que era extraña. Pues para ser honesta, estaba de acuerdo con Aizen respecto a la música, pero de todos modos prefirió callar y disfrutar de esas canciones.

Ah! se puso a recordar todos esos momentos que hacen que su pecho este a punto de desbordarse.

Estaba lloviendo mucho más fuerte. Era indistinguible saber cuales eran lágrimas y cuales las gotas de lluvia.

De repente, había dejado de sentir la lluvia golpeando contra su cuerpo. En un minuto pensó que la lluvia había cesado, pero ella se sorprendió cuando al alzar la vista vio a alguien que ella reconocía.

Shinji mostraba en su rostro pánico mezclado con alivio, visualizo como su pecho subía y bajaba respirando con dificultad, era evidente que él la había estado buscando por todas partes.

"Momo... te he encontrado, por suerte." dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Ella se había quebrado en llanto nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente, este fue un grito de emoción por haber visto a su capitán venir y como la habría estado buscando.

"¿Qué? ¿Mo-momo? no llores otra vez. Oh, parezco el tipo malo de la película" dijo confundido.

"Aquí, tienes" dijo mientras en un momento, él puso su blanco haori sobre ella. "Esto debes hacer, primero si deseas ocultarte a pensar bajo la lluvia. Es muy silencioso aquí con esta lluvia. Pero estoy viajando de aquí para allá buscándote sabes! si te enfermas, estaría muy molesto!" Se quejó mientras se iba sentando a su lado, ella había dejando de llorar, pero sus sollozos aún continuaba.

"Snif...S-Sí, lo siento, Capitán Hirako" murmuro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Tch, ¿Por qué te disculpas?, yo debo debería hacerlo"

"¿Eh?"

"Te he hecho llorar, lo siento" contesto Shinji, girándose hacía otro lado, jamas podrá saber si él estaba avergonzado con sus mejillas rojas también. "Después de todo, yo estaba muy enojado. Creo que aún no has olvidado al maldito de Aizen. Es un poco difícil acercarse a ti" Admitió para luego mirarla.

"¿Qué quiere decir Capitán Hikaro? " estaba confundida. Su corazón daba latidos muy rápidos, parecía que quería romperse.

"Me gustas Momo. Y es verdad, no una de esas habituales bromas que hago." sus ojos avellana mirando intensamente los ojos café. En ese momento el rostro de ella estaba rojo como el de un tomate.

"¿Serias mi novia?" ella permaneció en silencio, para decir si, pero su boca rígida parecía decir que no.

Shinji se limitó a sonreír un poco, luego se trasladó más cerca de ella, para frotar delicadamente su nariz con la suya. Fue algo encantador, beso delicadamente sus labios y luego envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo de ella. Sintió rápidamente su calidez, el frió provocado por haber estado bajo la lluvia se había desvanecido.

Él la beso una vez más, "Creo que la respuesta es **'si'** , Momo " ella le dio una dulce sonrisa, representando la clara respuesta.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Me ha gustado mucho el fic, es muy bonito. Siendo honesta nunca me imagine a ellos dos como algo más..hasta que Shinji se hizo nuevamente capitán de la 5ta...es solo una relación de capitán y teniente (pense) ...pero.. cuando uno a veces lee mucho fics y se encuentra con una pareja muy poco vista y justo ESTA! Omg me llego a gustar tanto , un resumen .. y bien...aquí me tienen, me gusta mucho esta pareja y soy una fans mas de ellos. SI ~ Shippeo mal hahaha xD pero aún sigo siendo muy fan del hitsuhina y shinyori *big heart* ..si lo se, creo que me gusta ver historia de Momo emparejada con otros chicos... pobre mi Hina-chan ...mi mente es muy jodida...

Sin más que agregar ~ que anden bien bye bye

~ **Lolly Sweet** ~


End file.
